Get Out of My Head
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: ZxL- I wish he could of stayed so I could of told him how I...no, I feeling nothing like that for him. No Mary Sue, no flames.
1. DAMNIT LUPIN!

**Finally, a Lupin fic from yours' truly! God it's been a while since I've done anything Lupin...anyway, this first chapter is told in the eyes of our favorite ramen-addicted inspector, Kouichi Zenigata. I hope I've only done the Inspector to the best of my ability as to where I hope I haven't failed him.**

**Lupin the Third, Kouichi Zenigata belong to Monkey Punch  
The Clyde inspector belongs to me**

**-**

**Chapter 1: DAMNIT LUPIN!!**

It was the usual night at Interpol. I was doing yet another report on my main target; Lupin the Third. The sneaky bastard always had a way of escape regardless if it was a car...a helicopter...or a submarine. He always had a plan just as I have my cuffs. However, every time my cuffs got around his wrist he always slipped out of them. I wish he didn't. I wish he could of stayed so I could of told him how I...no, I feeling nothing like that for him, damnit.

I had the usual blue cup of ramen because it's tasty. I didn't eat much except for ramen and ramen alone. Sometimes if I was lucky I treated myself to miso soup but not like how Maria made it. Maria...I miss her. She was so young and alive, regardless of her past. She was beautiful...but I wish she hadn't thought of me as a father figure now. But now, she probably moved on...just like me and now look where I am. I'm in my office thinking of my Lupi- enemy, that won't leave my mind. I don't whether it's his suave ways that I've heard about or his understanding manner...Zenigata, listen to yourself, get a hold of yourself damnit! Or maybe it's just the last heist replaying in my mind.

I remember his escape from the last heist. It was something about a ruby that belonged to a wealthy land owner in Crescent City. He stole it and as usual I arrived there with my squad as well as another inspector watching my every action. I think his name was Clyde...something I don't remember. Lupin showed himself on the roof as a helicopter made itself known. I had already sent most of my men up there to get him as I waited to see what moves he made. Apparently Clyde disapproved of my battle plan and ordered the rest of my squad to fire at will at Lupin. I tried to stop them but Clyde told them to ignore whatever commands I gave them and they kept firing. Before Lupin could get on the helicopter he got shot in the arm and went down. I don't know if it was out of terror or concern but I screamed his name. A few moments later he regained himself and climbed onto the rope ladder that connected to the helicopter. They escaped as we all returned to headquarters.

However, before the helicopter door closed I saw someone that was all too familiar to me; Miss Fujiko Mine. I can't stand to see Lupin with Fujiko. Sure, sometimes she's helped me track down Lupin sometimes but I can tell she's a back stabber. It's in her eyes and voice. She talks in a devious way as if she's captured her prey. Then she runs off with him, uses him, and then leaves him. I wish she wouldn't do that.

..Lupin's...nice. He doesn't deserve her and she doesn't deserve-

CRAP! Why the hell did I just think that and of all things!? Damnit Lupin!  
I received the usual "HOW THE HELL DID HE ESCAPE ZENIGATA," routine as I was used to it by now but it still hurt my pride. My mind reassured my heart that Lupin was all right and somehow, that made me feel a little better. I can't do that next time though, I have a title as an Inspector to keep. If I love the enemy then I lose it as well as my respect around Interpol.

Finally, I've finished the report...maybe now Lupin will get out of my head. As the file prints out, the words play across the screen.

Name: Arsene Lupin the Third

Occupation: Thief

Age: 30

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125 Sex: -

I can only fantasize...

- Male.


	2. Zenigata?

**Ok finally I update this fic in like what...forever? XD Nonetheless, this is a yaoi of Lupin x Zeni and I need to update it more. XD**

**So enjoy ^^**

**Lupin and Zeni belong to Monkey Punch  
This fic is MINE XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Zeni...gata?**

* * *

Somewhere in a hideout of a city or town known or unknown to the world, a certain thief now sat in a recliner admiring his most recent treasure. It wasn't the woman who was probably lost in the world somewhere with a wealthy person but the ruby that glimmered and shimmered wildly like fire in his slender fingers. However, unlike fire the jewel itself did not burn his palm or singe his fingers. His thieving eyes examined the jewel and then his own reflection. Hair of void, dark as night accented his very debonair and sly appearance. His red blazer blended with the ruby in his hand as well as the casual blue shirt with the yellow tie, white pants, and Italian loafers. The trademark outfit was worn by none other than the gentleman thief, Arsene Lupin the Third.

His legs were crossed as he laid back on the black recliner. He relaxed tonight, allowing his mind to reminisce over anything that crossed the path of his thoughts. At first there were the usual thoughts of the woman who was in some foreign land now, Miss Fujiko Mine. She ran through his thoughts as if it were nothing. The usual strip tease and objection of a playboy magazine to him in his mind, but to use her that way? Never. He was never one for that sick type of love. Lupin knew her moves both sexual and usual. He knew how she looked both sexual and usual. His mind could name every move in the book he could use for her as he did so from time to time and never knew she was using him for intercourse.

However, one thought had been nagging at his head. A thought he believed should of been brushed off and gone like dust in the wind. It was when they were in Crescent City, New Orleans, the Big Easy. So many names to one beautiful city and yet it was an easy place to remember. Well, according to Lupin it was. He remembered when he was shot in the arm and a lone masculine scream pierced the night. The scream held the name of the Master Thief himself which allowed him to regain himself from the gunshot. He knew the voice that produced the scream.

"Pops....," his voice itself was almost a whisper as if he were questioning the truth when in actuality, he did. He knew Pops would never do something like that and if he did, it was usually covered up by gunfire. But that night...it wasn't. It was as if the squad ran out of bullets and were loading their rifles when the bullet was shot into the Master Thief's arm. Were they locking and loading for just enough time for Zeingata to make himself known with his scream? Lupin didn't know. He just fell over for a minute before Zenigata's voice came into hearing range. The voice was scared, concerned even about the thief. Could it be possible that Zenigata cared about Lupin? Could it be just crazy enough for the inspector to have feelings for the king of thieves?

Lupin knew the ways of Pops. Lupin knew that Zenigata did care for the gang but that was only because he knew it was fate for him to put the Lupin gang behind bars. He had been successful a few times in the past but as usual, they escaped and even 100 feet away from the jail they could all hear Zenigata shriek out Lupin's name in fury. However this scream was different. There was a bit of fury in it (Lupin guessed for letting himself get shot) but concern overpowered it and it showed greatly. Maybe it was just the fact that Pops showed his concern for Lupin by screaming out his name at the time the bullet entered Lupin's flesh. But then again..why would he show it? Was he trying to prove his concern for the thief in case he died on the spot and the inspector never got the chance to place him behind bars once and for all? Lupin had no idea but the scream echoed in his mind.

'Pops...why did you,' his thoughts stopped him in mid-question as he looked over at the clock. Midnight; the haunting hour. The hour that plagues the mind for sleep and dreams. The hour that Lupin usually headed out for his thieving games but there was nothing to steal tonight. He got his prize, which was the glittering ruby in his hand. Once more his eyes fell upon the jewel and for a moment he thought he saw an image of Zenigata in it.

"What the-," he shook his head and examined the jewel once more. Nothing. No features or pictures of Zenigata, only Lupin's reflection and his alone. Heaving a sigh of relief and allowing his mind to be at ease, he tucked the ruby in his inside pocket he slumped down into the recliner. His mind was open to the dreams of the night, regardless if they were true dreams of fantasy or nightmares in disguise. His eyes were hidden now behind his eyelids that made him appear almost innocent if not for his reputation. Nonetheless, sleep came quickly for him as he was out like a light in a matter of moments.

* * *

If only he had known the history of the ruby.

Sure he knew how the ruby was given to a wealthy land owner of New Orleans but he never looked into why it had earned the title of being called 'The Prediction Stone'. Why it was called that? Because long ago in the golden years of New Orleans, the ruby was owned by a gypsy who no one loved and no one paid any mind to. Due to those reasons she placed a curse on the ruby; the curse was that one day, when the wolf would be injured upon taking the stone he would soon discover his one true love.

Lupin was known as the Wolf and during the time of the heist, he was injured in the arm by a bullet.

However, the curse was continued, if he did not find his true love within two weeks (14 days for the Saint of Valentine and the number of the day that was Valentine's Day) he would be doomed to be ignored by all, and driven into the insanity of isolation until his demise.


	3. Discovery

**And once again another chapter. Huzzah. XD ^^**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, Fujiko, and Zeni belong to Monkey Punch  
This fic is MINE XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

* * *

The next day came as the first hour of the afternoon was displayed on a digital clock in a dark room where the sun seemed to fade away into the dark blue walls. A room that could only be described as the umbra of an eclipse as the floor glowed with a blackened abyss as if it were from the deepest void in space. The bed was a light blue, the only serene thing in the room aside from the nightstand that matched it in it's own blue shade of mystery. A figure in a casual black outfit left the room with a trail of smoke following him like a second shadow as if he had left the Twilight Zone. His footsteps seemed to reverberate around the room as well as the closing of the door that led to the dark room.

He appeared to be staring at the wooden floor through the shade of his fedora but in truth he was looking straight ahead. He exhaled his nicotine stick as the smoke whirled around him like a calm tornado before adding more to the trail behind him. The smoke tainted the air like someone losing their innocence or a flower being drained of its' nectar from a single bee. The figure sprawled himself on the couch like an octopus at rest as it was normal for him. His head had a Satanic beard and a dark mane laid against the arm rest as his legs took up the remainder of the couch. He put his hands behind his head and allowed the toxic of his cigarette to slip between his lips and mess with his thoughts. They were the usual thoughts of the next heist and what it would be like as it played out in his head. It would probably be the same thing. The renegade car chase between the gang and Zenigata, the succeeding of obtaining the treasure and sure enough, it would go to Fujiko; the woman he abhorred like Hell.

She got out of his thoughts quickly with an image of him taking a bullet to her heart and brain. He smirked in satisfaction and released the nicotine kick of the nicotine stick. His thoughts soon wavered as he looked over at the coffee table for no particular dark chocolate eyes looked over the contents of the table as one thing caught his eye. He immediately sat up and took the thing into his hands as he examined it. It was one of the papers about the ruby, their latest capture. He looked over the paper as he noticed that it was on of the main pages Lupin had read. Giving a slightly annoyed smirk he glanced at the words on the paper as the gunman recalled the night of the heist and how the words connected with it. Jigen could tell due to the small doodles of women with huge breasts and highlighted parts as well as a few ideas for the heist.

He looked at a few other pages and noticed one that Lupin didn't read because his little doodles and marks weren't made on it. As Jigen read over the paper he realized that there was more to the ruby than the normal history as to how the owner obtained it. It was the story of the gypsy and her curse placed upon the ruby also known as 'The Prediction Stone'. Realizing the curse and that it would have the main effect on Lupin, Jigen froze.

"Oh shit," his voice was rough and clear but now it was tinted with fear and concern for the Master Thief. He read the last few lines of the curse which held the terrible result that would destroy Lupin mentally as well as their friendship. His mind raced with ideas and thoughts as one question came to his mind: who would be considered Lupin's one true love?

"Fujiko," he questioned himself out loud. It had to be her. He knew how Lupin swooned over her every time she entered the hideout and attempted to grab her wherever regardless if she was exposed or clothed. Jigen knew the ways of Lupin when it came to women of his age or possibly even younger. His thoughts were interrupted by the opening door as his eyes left the paper for a moment and met with the samurai's. They nodded to each other as if to bid their 'hellos' to each other as the swordsman noticed the tinge of concern in the marksman's eyes. Something that was never there unless it was serious or worth being thought over. The samurai, now lured by the worry in Jigen's deftly eyes approached him with no caution but much confusion and interest as well as a manly curiosity. Sitting on the floor in the position of the Lotus, he appeared to prepare himself for his usual meditation of silence and solitude until words left his lips.

"Something's bothering you, Jigen. What is it?"

Jigen showed Goemon the page of the curse as his mind was shot back to the night of the heist in Crescent City. Apparently to the samurai's knowledge, the curse would be mentally fatal if not resolved before it's dead line. His eyes narrowed then closed as he absorbed and worded the newly received information in his head. Once it was processed into his mind and random guesses as to who the lover could be, he came out with the same answer as Jigen. Fujiko.

"Are you going to tell Lupin," he asked in his usual solemn voice of near silence as he allowed his eyes to watch the concerned gunman. The samurai acknowledged the fact that Jigen and Lupin were best friends, like brothers almost except from different families and pasts both true and hidden in their memories. Goemon also knew that Jigen would have the sense to tell Lupin or else the Master Thief himself would be doomed to isolation which would be fueled with ignorance and shuns from everyone as he would fall into a great depression and then lead Lupin to many options. The main two being suicide or to suffer the rest of his life with the curse. Either way the world would forget about him and brush him away like dust under the carpet as if he were never the infamous thief or descendent of the gentleman thief ancestor, Arsene Lupin the First.

Jigen simply nodded as if to say he would tell Lupin and soon. The days were winding down like minutes to the hours and the seconds within the minutes themselves. The sharpshooter of the gang took the paper from the swordsman as he went in search of Lupin the Third.

* * *

Something seemed a bit offbeat about Zenigata. It was either the fact that he hadn't savored the usual blue tasty ramen that he always indulged in or the fact that he seemed to be a distant in thoughts. No one knew what lied inside his mind but they all concluded it was the usual thoughts of attempting to make the perfect capturing Lupin the Third device or even a plan as to how he would go about it even though there was no word of another heist or target that would catch the Master Thief's eye.

If only there was a psychic in Interpol then they would see what lied inside the Inspector's mind.

'Damnit Lupin.....,' words played across the void of his mind. That's when the color came in as memories seeped in through the dark and painted a picture like an artisan's masterpiece. All the times he chased after him through places like Barcelona, Sicily, even Tokyo itself he never thought about them as much as he did now. But was it the actual chase he thought about or the chased man of thievery?

One memory shot through the rest. It was the time that he went after Lupin as usual through a place he couldn't remember the name of but it didn't seem to matter to him. However he didn't focus on where the chase was or how it was pursued, but Lupin himself. The lanky figure that could attract the eye of any women whore or elegance, those eyes that could tempt the darkened shadows of even Apocalyptic mannerisms and depths of the deepest Hell......why was he thinking this? And that smile...that smile that could steal anyone's heart or breath away as if they never existed.

For a moment, Zenigata's breath seemed to be taken away as the smile came across his mind. Closing his eyes for a minute or two he tried to block it out but no avail came as it seemed to shimmer and glimmer like a million diamonds none of which could compare to the radiance of the Master Thief himself. But Lupin wasn't radiant...he was a con man, a thief, a criminal that should be behind bars or trapped in the Seventh Circle of Hell. Or so he wanted to believe. Or so he was told to believe. Maybe he didn't have to believe it? Nonsense. Complete and utter nonsense. His eyes shot open as if someone injected something into him.

"Damnit Lupin," his voice was now a whisper. Regaining his thoughts the memories slipped back into the depths of his mind as if he never experienced them or simply forgot about them all together. He stood now and tried to block out the thoughts by pacing in his office. Pacing always helped but this time it didn't. Thoughts of Lupin tried to creep up on him as some did successfully while others were forced back into the dark corners.

"Why won't you leave my mind," he asked himself feeling a tinge of insanity as he ignored it. He bit his bottom lip as one final shot of Lupin slipped back into his head as if it were internal torment and it was a memory he wanted to forget at that moment for either a reason of caring or misunderstanding. It was the time he finally found Lupin but he was with the woman of betrayal, Fujiko. It wasn't too long but still as he remembered seeing the two together kissing and such, he felt his heart sink as if it were made of a concrete and marble. He shook his head violently trying to erase the memory and sure enough it did but he knew it would still linger within the depths of his mind.

"Damnit Lupin, leave me alone!"

However something in him didn't want the memory of Lupin to leave. Something...irresistible but resisting, something there that he had never felt before. Even he didn't know what it was as he stopped his pacing and allowed everything to catch up with him even the words he had just yelled to himself in the room. He was either doing two things; losing it or having some slight emotion for Lupin the Third.


End file.
